Maudette Pickens
| aliases = | series = True Blood | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = Retail clerk; Fangbanger | base of operations = Bon Temps, Louisiana | known relatives = | status = | born = 1983Dead Until Dark; Maudette graduated in the same class as Sookie Stackhouse, suggesting they are the same age. Sookie is 25 at the beginning of the series.'' | died = 2008 | 1st appearance = "Strange Love" | final appearance = "The First Taste" | actor = Danielle Sapia }} Maudette Pickens is a character that appeared in the 2001 novel Dead Until Dark by Charlaine Harris. Her character was adapted into the HBO television series True Blood where she was played by Danielle Sapia. Maudette is a woman who shared a sexual relationship with Jason Stackhouse and was later murdered by Drew Marshall. Biography Maudette Pickens was a young woman who lived in the town of Bon Temps, Louisiana. She went to high school with Sookie Stackhouse and graduated the same year as she. Maudette worked as a clerk at the Grabbit Kwik convenience store. At some point, she began visiting a vampire bar in Shreveport (likely Fangtasia) and met a vampire named Liam McKnight who offered her one-thousand dollars to have sex with him. Maudette brought Liam back to her apartment and videotaped their sexual exploits. Although the money was good, Maudette regretted the experience, citing that he was "way too rough". Soon after, Maudette had intercourse with Sookie's brother, Jason Stackhouse. Jason noted the vampire bites on her inner thigh and asked her about it. After hearing Maudette's story, she showed him the videotape she had made of the vampire. The bizarre image of the vampire staring into the camera had a profound effect on Jason; one that haunted him in the nights to come. Maudette and Jason had sex a second time and she videotaped it without Jason's knowledge. During the episode, Jason began choking Maudette in the grip of passion. Maudette passed out briefly and Jason believed he had killed her. Panicking, he quickly left her apartment, never saying a word to anyone. Maudette "came to" after Jason left, laughed, and turned off the videotape. That same evening, Maudette was murdered by a man named Drew Marshall. Drew was a serial killer who despised vampires, but moreoever, he hated women who had sex with vampires. Drew arranged it so that Jason Stackhouse would look guilty of Maudette's murder. Jason was arrested and questioned by Sheriff Bud Dearborne and Deputy Andy Bellefleur. Andy had seen the videotape and knew that Jason was innocent, but because he disliked him, he led him on, having him believe that he had killed Maudette. Notes & Trivia * * Maudette only makes a behind-the-scenes appearance in Dead Until Dark with the revelation of her death. The scenes from the television series involving her affair with Jason Stackhouse are not presented in the book. * Actress Danielle Sapia also played a character named Danielle on four episodes of the FX Network television series Dirt. See also External links References ---- Category:2008/Character deaths Category:Retail clerks Category:Characters with biographies